Splouj Era
The Splouj Era, the era that is known for the time between the Necro Crisis and Helbrich's Rising The Necro Crisis ''' The true origin of VoidZ, an outburst of a Bio-weapon provided by yet an unknown source, and unleashed by the terrorist known as Splouj. Splouj was also provided with a device that could control Crays. A Zombie horde being formed and a Cray in support forced together a group of vigilantes together to form the Clan we know today as VoidZ. Their teamwork ended the Crisis, freeing the Cray, and imprisoning Splouj. The group was formed on unsolid grounds as during the time the organization known as RHG. RHG was an organization that formed after the collapse of the international defense force known as NEMESIS. RHG had quickly gained power through manipulation and scheming; RHG and their fascist goals were to put what they identified as Gladiators against each other, forcing a survival of the fittest ideology. But when the Necro Crisis struck, this organization was hit hard when their own operatives began to form against them as they turned into zombies themselves. The crisis would force Jolt to come together with Wate, B-Rad, Setto, Niko, and PAIN to fight against the Zombie menace that had sprouted all across south east asia and the middle east. They would later get the Cray out of the control of Splouj, and would become the latest member in the group when Splouj gets defeated, that Cray’s name was Frostspark, the second last of his kind. The victory initiated an new era in Earth’s Geopolitics. The events after the crisis had seen the rise of Mount VoidZ, a marvel of engineering, made by hand of 3 of the 6 members built in the harsh conditions of the Himalayas. Their base of operations would quickly gain influence over the neighboring settlements and clans. VoidZ would follow a no volunteer policy: no man shall work for the clan without abilities, in belief of preventing high amount of casualties in manpower. The clan’s only goal and motive is to maintain and preserve Humanity, and prevent their extinction from threats. The VoidZ’s sacred motto reads as follows: “We are the candle in the dark, We are the light in the void, We shall prevent the light to be cut down by the darkness, or else it’ll be the death of all”. '''Helbrich's Rising The bloodiest point in VoidZ’s history, this major event in VoidZ sparked shortly after the solidification of VoidZ as both a regional power, and expanding the roster, attaining two new and powerful members: Quickfire, and Swish. The Vertigo War be the first conflict between VoidZ and a rival power known as Phantom would clash due to mistake caused by yet another terrorist known as Helbrich, who himself would also later spark the Vertigo Invasion. Helbrich, an ancient and immortal human being would achieve to replicate the entirety of VoidZ roster from the Necro Crisis as a puppet Clan to use against Phantom. Phantom was a regional power of far east asia. Phantom had a heavily reactionary ideology in their clan, they would isolate themselves until provoked. Helbrich would use the VoidZ puppets against Phantom to spark a war between VoidZ and Phantom. The attack would succeed in both destabilizing the Clans and organizations based in Asia which later cause the tensions and mistrust that would spiral into the world’s first World Clan War. A divided earth was the desired outcome for when Rage, the avatar of hatred. But unfortunately, Rage would have arrived with the invasion far too early. The truce between VoidZ and Phantom would then be met by a counter attack by the VoidZ puppets, to further prove VoidZ’s responsibility behind the initial attack to be false. The skirmish that followed at VoidZ Mountain between VoidZ and Phantom against the VoidZ Puppets and Helbrich resulted in the deaths in half of the cloned VoidZ to be slaughtered while the other half retreated into hiding. Category:Eras